The Key to The Heart
by sacruz
Summary: I suck at summries but his is a really different kind of story. I haven't read any SON like this so I decide to right this cuz well its has been stuck in my head so I decide to share it. Its about love betrayal death and a lot of other concepts. There maybe sex I don't know yet. I don't own SON or the pic all i own is the idea and some of the characters
1. Only You Can Give Me That Feeling

As he stepped out of his car he quickly lit up a cigarette and inhaled the deadly smoke. Shutting the door to his car is it only then that he is ready to take on his new school. What he sees is not a shock to him; for it is the same as the last school he went to only weeks ago, the only difference is in the name.

Looking into the crowd of people he was in search of only one person he cared for, unfortunately she was could fit into any group making it hard to find her in the sea of students. After searching the many cliques he finally located her with the clique that will forever be his mortal enemy, the jocks/popular kids. After a moment of gathering his composer he walked as calmly as possible over to the girl that was the only reason he was alive.

As he made his way over to the table that lay smack dab in the middle of the quad area he could feel the eyes of his new peers staring at him. Of course everyone would stare he was not only, because he was new, but to see a skater kid with slightly gauged ears in his New Era hat wearing a black Purple Venom band tee, grey jeans that were sagging stylishly enough and his signature black vans walking towards the cool kids is a bold move on his part.

Though his outside was calm and collected on the inside the attention he was receiving made him mentally hyperventilate. Due to this he totally missed the two muscular jocks that had intercepted him before he reached the table and the girl. By the time he had realized that the two guys were in front of him it was too late. His left shoulder had been pushed back causing him to stumble back "what the fuck" came out of his mouth faster than he could think. He suddenly was focused on the source of pressure.

"I said where the fuck do you think you're headed," said the blonde who he assumed was the source of the push.

"Well apparently in that general direction," he sarcastically pointed to the area behind the two, "at least I was till two dumb ass brick walls decide to stand in my way."

"You think your funny don't" the dark brown haired guy said as he attempted to step into his, but was stopped by the blonde boy.

"Actually I am just sarcastic," he tried to step around. Again the skater's path was blocked by the two jocks effectively pissing him off. "What the fuck. Get the fuck outta my way you fucking pricks!" he yells getting even more attention then he already had. He takes a step into the two boy's space but again is effectively pushed back but this time it is by a softer being.

"Stop all of you." It was the girl he was in search for. Her hands were soft against his chest as she attempted to push him back. Her presence was instantly calming to him.

"Kyla you know this douche." The raven haired boy said with a slight snicker as if it was ridiculous that there may have been a connection between the two.

"This 'douche' Aiden is my brother you ass wipes." Kyla turns and pushes Aiden causing him to stumble back. The slight smile from his face falls only to cause others around to start snickering at the scene. Never has any of the student body seen anyone challenge the all-star jocks manhood in public, so to see this 5'4" girl do that while he stood shock stricken was entertaining to say the least. "You know what fuck you don't either of you come near us again." With that even before her brother could fallow Kyla was gone, leaving all three boys stuck in their spots. Seconds later finally snapping out of his daze Aiden of all people swiftly ran after her calling her name leaving the blonde haired boy and the skater alone.

"Wow he is so fucking whipped already and he hasn't even tapped that." The blonde said to no one and as if he remembered the other boy was there turned to him and said "since we weren't properly introduced and I have a feeling we will be seeing a lot of each other, Carlin, Glen Carlin." Glen sticks out a friendly fist bump.

"Really, you and your 'homie' just tried to kick my ass." He looked at Glen as if he were stupid.

"Actually Aiden was the one who wanted to fight you, I was more of backup," he said with fist bump still extended. "Besides your sister is part of our crew now so that makes you part it also."

"1: That's my sister not me and 2:I don't do the whole "crew" thing," with that he turned and walked away toward his locker or class whichever came first.


	2. You Are The Only Exception

After Minutes of searching aimlessly for his locker he found it amongst the other identical lockers. Wordlessly he put in his combination and as his luck may have it did not open. 5 minutes passed without any success, frustrated he lighting but firmly slammed his forehead to his locker. That is when he hears a voice speaks to him.

"You know that is how you get concussions." The voice was that of a female echoing in the now empty hallway. Looking up he for a second thought that he had his head so hard on his locker that he had died. For in front of him he saw this girl blonde hair that literally was glowing with bright blue orbs for eyes that could not be real, she wore a white sundress that only made the glowing worse. She glowed so bright that her features were distorted making it hard for him to see the girls.

"I must have died" these words slipped out of his mouth loud enough for her to hear.

"Wow either you're extremely embarrassed or that was the worst pick up line ever." She laughed lightly stepping forward towards him finally revealing this beauty that was neither a god nor an angel, but just a normal high school girl about his age.

"Uh neither…" the girl just stood there with her smile never leaving her lips, "It not that you're not attractive.." his explanation fell short as it seemed he had already put his foot in his mouth on front of this beauty. Mentally he kicked himself.

"Oh so you find me attractive now?" she asked slowly stepping towards still smiling. Her smile freaked him out, but not in a she is a psycho stalker way. Her smile itself was beautiful. Her lips were perfect which fit with her angelic aura and that is what freaked him out. This unknown girl in just a few words that could not be classified as conversation caused his cool outside to slightly crack exposing his true self.

"Uh my locker won't open," he blurt only wanting to stop these awkward words.

"Let me see what I can do," she says walking over to the locker. Before he could protest or even offer the combination the lock clicked open and the green locker door swung open.

"How did you do that?" he said with an astonished look. Her smile just got bigger.

"I have my ways. Spencer by the way," she held out her hand.

"Davies," he said still in shock he took her hand.

"That's a funny first name." She said leaning against the un-open lockers. Spencer was extremely intrigued with this handsomely shy boy and she drank him in, making him squirm where he stood. He could see the enjoyment she was getting out of chipping at away the hard outside shell he created.

"That's because it's not," He said finally coming out of his shock.

"So what is it?"

"It's what your parents give you when you're born." Not wanting to reveal the God awful first name the will forever be his.

"I know what a name is smart guy. I mean what name did your parents give you?" Now here is his new dilemma to say it out loud or not to say. By letting his first name slip out from behind his lips it would relieve a lot of pressure the blonde was putting on him. Also surely in one of his classes the teacher would announce his name without consent to the entire unfocused class. Then by the end of the day the whole school would know his name causing some to jeer, swoon and even be unaffected by it. Or he could keep his name to himself, keeping his identity a secret for the moment. Possibly the teachers would care less and not share his name to the eager minds they claim to mold. This would effectively make him an invisible soul to his fellow students. Also seeing as his first name is what the blonde wanted basically lets her win this round, but if he doesn't let his name out then he wins this mind game. "You alright there?" as he refocus on Spencer he noticed her smile finally had faltered to a look of concern, "You alright there?"

"How did you open my locker?" he asked randomly, but as random as this question was it was the strongest sounding thing that has come out of him since the start of this interaction. Again the smile that got him in this mess crossed her face.

"It is a secret." She said with the sounds of mischief in her voice. "What's your first name?"

"It is…a secret." He mocked her refusing to give in to her angelic ways and for the first time a smirk crossed his face knowing he had won or at least tied. He then pulled out his class schedule believing that this battle was over. Unfortunately Spencer would not give up that easily. Before he knew it the schedule he was so intently studying had disappeared from his hands and reappeared in her hands.

"Really, really?" she said almost repulsed by what lay on the page she held in front of her. He just looked at her unsure of what just happened. "A. Davies? what kinda crap is that?" she hands him back his schedule, "Your super hero identity is safe till another day A. Davies." He finally realized what had happened and his smirk grew slightly bigger. She attempted to steal his name and luck may have it she failed hardcore, the thought made him laugh inwardly. "Come on" she pointed her head in an undefined direction.

"Where are we gonna go?" he asked not sure if he could trust her to the full extent.

"Well I was thinking of taking you to my car then gagging, raping then dispose of your body in a pond," she sarcastically laughed. He decides to play along with her by engaging in this ridiculous statement.

"Is it a nice pond?" his response caused her almost double over in a hysterical laughter, which he actually enjoined the sound of.

"Come on Davies lets go." She shrugged in the opposite direction.

"Your really not going to kill me are you?" he said slightly worried that this possible angel may in reality be a devil in a very attractive mask.

"You have all of your classes with me with the exception of basketball and even then I have cheer that same hour, so basically I'll be your tour guide. O and yeah I know you don't need me to walk you around affecting my coolness," she smiled an all knowing smile then turning and heading down the hall toward Mrs. Nathenson Chemistry class. Debating whether to follow he found that there is no way to avoid it so he shuts his locker taking a deep breath. "Come on let's get a move on were already late." He then jogged down the hall to meet the blonde at the door. "You ready Magic?" she asked gripping the door handle. He just looked at her like she was crazy."

"Magic?" he questioned.

"You know? Because you are in basketball." A light bulb went off in his mind suddenly felt disgusted and enraged him. For his on verification he looked at his schedule and right in front of him on black and white he saw the big bold words "BASKETBALL". Mentally he was repulsed at this word.


	3. Because Your My World

"Hello can I help you?" an irritated old scratchy voice addressed him. He hadn't realized that he was standing in the middle of his new chemistry class with a very upset looking grey haired deflated faced teacher.

"Uh yea I'm new. My name is Davies," he handed her his schedule.

"Very well take a seat next to Ms. Carlin." Sheepishly he nodded taking his schedule. He sat quietly sat next to the blonde.

"Fuck me" he said still staring at the black word on the white piece of paper. He tried to figure out how he ended up in that class where he would have to deal with the testosterone driven tool in a large concentration. Then the realization hit him Kyla she had picked out his classes when she had signed up for hers. Mentally he kicked himself for not making time to come in and pick out his classes. For many this phenomenon would seem strange a sister picking out her brother's class, but in his crazy world it wasn't. The siblings had recently like a year recent had something tragic happen, their father died in a car crash coming home from work. At the time of the accident Davies was only 16 and Kyla had just turn 17. In some fluke of a law pass allowed her to claim amnesty also allowing her to take a dependent if it meant not breaking a family apart. Due to this short and to the point explanation made Kyla his legal guardian which allowed her to pick out his classes if he wasn't present. Davies was recovering in the hospital from a surgery that required 2 weeks of at home recovery.

He signed knowing he was not going to be able to pay attention in this class; so instead he turned to focus on mentally getting ready for the next class: Basketball. A positive about being in basketball were that it was an easy A seeing as you just pretend to try an you can pass with flying colors. Then there was the fact that he wasn't horrible at the sport that made it really easy. At the last school he attended he actually made the varsity team as a freshman and only quit after his sophomore, due to personal and moral issues.

To some his quitting the team was a shame for the team as well as his future prospects at a promising college. To others his quitting was a slap in the face causing an instant living hell. Those who claimed to be his friend abandoned him in order to ridicule his decision. His girlfriend broke up with him claiming she could no longer deal with him or his issues/drama in turn she became one of the ridiculers. Most of these people who tormented Davies were from his own clan the jocks.

He learned to despise this group of people so much that after spring break of his sophomore year he changed his look and style drastically. When he came returned to school for the remainder of the school year he was wearing things that went against all jock dress codes. Instead of his preppy polo's and designer jeans he normally would have worn he wore holey semi-skinny (if there is such a thing) blue jean and a plain black tee. Soon after his appearance change the jocks ostracized him completely and as with any ostracizing he was picked on and bullied. Even as he thought about all the things his fellow peers put him through he could feel the hate and anger seep through his pores.

He cursed his sister for choosing a class where he had to be surrounded by people that could harm him as they did before. He was so furious he never realized that he had made to his next class "basketball". The only things that brought him back to reality was the sight of his sister. He quickly walked over to her over to her grabbing her by her elbow and spinning her around to face him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing putting me in this stupid fucking class," he normal never cursed at his sister. Hell usually never cursed in front of females in general, but when he did you knew he was extremely angry. Many who have felt his wrath would say it was if they climbed into an angry stud bull's pen to try and ride the animal only too have been thrown from it into a heap of blood and pain.

"Well hello to you to fuck," Kyla was not stupid she knew her brother would come after her like an angry ball of fire. She had prepared for this confrontation that she actually expected sooner.

"Do you know what you have done?" he asked in a statement question kind of way.

"Yes I do and I did it for a number of reasons." Her calmness was an eerie thing compared to his extremely angered personal. She had to keep calm for the both of them in order to keep the peace but in a way she was pissed and irritated at her brother the scene he was making front of their peers.

"Yeah like what," His voice was loud and sarcastic at this point drawing attention to there spat.

"First off your really good at basketball you could get a scholarship," she reasoned with him. Even though they were well off due to their inheritance and their father's many life insurance policy, ethically she believed college was important in future career endeavors. Most of all she knew that if her brother could find love in something that could point him in the direction of college. Secretly she hoped he would stick with basketball well into his college year and possibly creating a career out of it.

"I don't even know if I want to go to college; let alone on a stupid basketball scholarship." Davies would never admit it to his sister, but the idea of college on a scholarship had always been his dream. The last couple years had taken a toll on his dream; that even if it was possible to get a scholarship he could not say that his heart would be in the game.

"Would you stop yelling you're making a scene," scolded as she noticed heads turning to see the pair arguing.

"Oh I'm not yelling THIS IS YELLING," yes it was childish and created a bigger scene then there needed to be he was though pissed and no one, but no one was going tell him what to do.

"Stop it right now listen to me you will not raise your voice at me do you hear me" she managed to grab his arm and pull him behind a pair of closed doors, "now let's talk about this like adults and not little bitches yelling and arguing in front of the whole school." Her brother starts to pace the room as anger coursed though his veins, "look I understand what I have done, but this is for the best."

"The best for who?"

"For the both of us, for you and me. You need to face this and get it out your system. You love basketball and it did not cause you to do what you did." She said sympathetically with a sadden voice.

"You don't know," he dumbly said.

"Yes I do I know you still are hurting and this is a step in the right direction to conquering your issues." Whether or not he accepted the truth in her statement, he still understood how wise she was for her age. She was nothing like he was. While he was easily angered and didn't think before he acted, his sister could control her emotions for the most part. So when he sees her strong exterior even fazed for even a second due to his accusation and angered words he can't help, but instantly regrets. This is one of these moments Kyla's eye start to burn as tears threaten to escape, "I also did this so that I can keep an eye on you no matter what, and it's not that I don't trust you by yourself because I do, it is more for my own sanity. I can't lose you, because like I you, you're the only family I have left." With these words his heart broke once again. He had put his sister through a lot and it was selfish of him not to notice she was in so pain just has he had been after there father had died. He could kick himself even to this day if he would have actually left Kyla in this world to fend for herself. These thought about his actions angered so much that he actually wanted to cause himself pain. Sensing her brother's sudden change in his aura she said the first thing that came to mind in order to lighten the mode, "Beside it was either basketball or cheerleading, and trust me when I say this little brother you would not look good in the cheer outfit." She smiled up at him and he was thankful for the sudden change in atmosphere.

"First off I look good in anything and secondly why wouldn't I have liked touching hot girls in skimpy cheerleader uniforms." He gave his signature smirk to express his false confidence.

"Because one of those 'Hot' skimpy girls is your sister you would have had to touched." She giggled sweetly at him.

"Ah good point." His smirk falters into a look of playful horror causing his sister to out righty laugh.

"Come one loser let's get you in there and show theses fools who is the next Jordan." She wrapped one arm around her brother's muscular waist and he caringly wrapped his are too arm around her laying it on her shoulder and walked almost happily into the gym.


	4. Tell Her You Love Her

**To all my followers, readers and new readers.**

**Sorry for not posting sooner but life, writers block, and pure laziness got in the way. For those have read and reviewed my story I highly appreciate and the reviews, I thank you all for them. Next thing I do not think I read it 100% because I was so excited to get it up for you guys so if you see any errors let me know I will try and fix it. Next thing i decide to change the name of title of my story because at first I thought I was gonna go one way with it but I changed my mind and went a totally different way. I think I have clean house so far so yeah enjoy and please review. Thank you!**

* * *

Davies limped quietly to his car back pack on back cigarette in mouth ready and waiting to be lit. Once reaching his car he threw his bag into his car, but did not get in. Instead he shut the door lit the awaiting cigarette and wobbled to the hood of his car to regroup his self. It had been a hard day, but he had made it through all his classes, even his most dreaded one. He is proud to say that he was able to lead his team, which consisted of all the rejects that believed they had skill but truly didn't, to victory against the first stringers; granted he did receive a few battle wounds that would cause him ache for a week. His performance though was quiet impressive for one who had not played basketball in a few years and personally he was ecstatic; it's not often that he got to basically emasculate a douche bag, let alone a whole group.

As he breathed in the intoxicating smoke let the success of the day wash over him. As his new peers rushed to their means of transportation he calmly wait for them to make their hasty get away. In the mean time he found himself staring at an intoxicating blonde that consumed his thoughts all day. He did not understand what game she was playing with him, but he did not care giving in to his human nature and play with her. What is meant by this is that she would flirt and tease while they were alone, but when others came into the vicinity she would stop and ignore the fact she was inches from him. He tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for her actions, but no matter how hard he could not.

Sensing his stares Spencer made eye contact with the boy she could not her mind of as well. In fact she had plans for Davies that he was one unaware of. Seductively Spencer sauntered over to the boy hoping that his bad ass exterior made him a fool only controlled by one thing. She had been purposely dropping little bread crumbs for him all intending for him to follow them to this exact moment. "Hey," she said flirtatiously hoping he would catch on. This he did.

"Hey," it must be said that Davies is a whore that would sleep with any female that threw themselves at him. Back in his hometown Davies had many female callers while he was with his ex-girlfriend. Yes he was a cheater because in his minds females fit in four categories: at the bottom whore, Davies would never spend money on something he can get free, next playmates, these are girls that will never be more then sex and may never make it to the next step, relationship material, these are girls that are basically his main squeeze and have the potential to making it to the last and highly exclusive, WIFEY LIFE, obviously this is exactly what it sounds like and being in this level means that all the girls on the other levels are forever gone and he will be true to only this one and only. So until his forever appears he would be a man whore on the verge of a sex addiction sleeping with any girl that wanted it and Spencer wanted it.

"So I was thinking," she said with coolness about her, "I should give you a tour of the city. You know show you some of the hot spots." She reached calmly over taking the lit cigarette out from between his lips and bringing it to her own lips sucking in a deep cloud of smoke. Normally he would be offended and disgusted at this gesture, instead he felt himself harden. See all day the duo had been teasing each other with discrete touches and words creating this high tension between them.

He retrieved the now minuscule stick from her lips taking one last drag before tossing it to the ground. In one swift motion he went to the passenger side door opening the door for Spencer to get in his car. With her safely in the car he got into the driver's seat and drove off to their destination.

* * *

Davies finished buttoning his pants as Spencer finished retrieving her carelessly thrown dress from the floor. The sex was good. Davies could not recall a time where a girl took so much control of the bed room tango; usually it was he who would have to take control of the situation and did most of the work. The only downfall of the sex was the words that Spencer kept spewing before penetration. Not that it mattered what Spencer was say it was the fact she kept saying the same thing over and over again that annoyed him.

"You know my fiancé is in the marines." Spencer said putting on the previously discarded article of clothing.

"Yup that what you where saying," he sighs out of annoyance.

"And that I'm gay so that makes my fiancé a female." She looked at him expectantly, in the back of her she expected him to slap and try and talk some sense into her. He didn't.

"Again that's what you have been saying," he had his back turned to her contemplating whether to any aspirin for the headache he felt coming on do to his frustration with this girl he didn't even know.

"And I do love her, it's just…." There was a moment of silence between the two of them as Spencer tried to explain her relationship with her fiancé. Davies was done with listening to her sexual problems though and need her to know it.

"Really Spencer? I just fucked you do you really think I care cuz I don't, you where just a fuck and besides I don't do relationships. Just stop talking about it cuz so much about your love life that when I am in the bed right there," he pointed to his king size bed, "where we just had sex I am actually gonna sleep just fine tonight." Spencer was taken aback by the boy's words that it was almost as if he just slapped her. With that slap she was conflicted with a number of emotions but the emotion that she most felt was sadness. Sadness from his word, sadness that she expected him to say something else, sadness that she had betrayed her fiancé, sadness for the forever secret she would keep and never get the chance to tell him. Her sadness caused an aching pain in her chest creating tears that wanted to be shed but would never fall not here while in his prescience at least.

"Oh well…um I'm just gonna go then." She abruptly stands and heads for the bedroom door. Letting out another frustrated sigh Davies quickly ran a hand through is hair, and then quickly chased after the blond haired girl who had already made it half way down the stairs.

"Wait let me give you a ride home." It felt weird chasing after a girl; he never had to do it. Yes plenty of girls have stalked away from him, but he has never fallowed them. I suppose you could say he never really cared enough to give chase. So it is weird that he cared, but it also angered him.

"Nah it's cool, I don't live too far," Spencer said without looking back at the boy; which just angered him even more. So it was no surprised him that he angrily yanked her back by her wrist.

"Stop it right now. You're the one who is in love with a female marine who you are marrying. Don't try and get me to feel guilty for you cheating." These words shocked the both of them because of how he said them. These words where soft and venerable making even the coldest hearts ache causing them to break ever so slightly. It was if he was the one being hurt and cheated on by this girl. After the initial shock wore off Spencer was the first break the silence.

"It is fine really I can walk," these word words were dripped of guilt causing her eyes to drop to the floor. She did feel like she had cheated on this boy and it was wrong to feel.

"Stop being so stubborn," he said lifting her chin only to see her eyes brimming with tears. He felt an aching in his heart for causing this girl so much pain that he did the only thing he could think of to make it better, he kissed her. This kiss was big it wasn't hungry or lustful it was heartfelt, and dare I say it, full of love that both took their breath away and made them lightheaded. Alas the kiss didn't last long though, because luck has it the house door opened to revealing a very shocked Kyla.

"Oh my… I'm sorry I didn't know you guys were right there." The kiss was broken. The moment lost. Panic set within both teens. Spencer was the first to bolt.

"Actually I was just leaving," within a blink of an eye the girl was out the door. A brief second later Davies followed her.

"Don't start," was all he said to his sister as he fallowed the blonde "Spencer wait up. Let me give you a ride."

"No it is fine. I really don't live far." She said continuing to walk down the drive way.

"Ok well let me walk you home then," stuffing his hands into his pocket walking along with her.

"You are so contradictory," she sideways glanced at him and he just gave her a confused look. So she decided to elaborate, "you literally are like 'I don't give a fuck' one second then turn into this chivalrous gentleman waking me all the way home shirtless and shoe less like a hobo or something," this made Davies laugh a little, "Don't laugh I am serious."

"I know you're serious," he said with his signature smirk.

"Then why are you laughing?"Spencer said a little irritated.

"Because I can." He said smartly with another laugh, "I am a chivalrous and I don't give a fuck." Spencer stopped in her tracks then turning and facing him.

"Tell me your first name," she says with seriousness.

"No," he said with the same seriousness.

"Why not?" she was defeated.

"If you must know it is because I only want one girl to let my name come from her lips," the space between them was getting smaller the word, " I want that girl to know that when I tell her my name I love her that much to let her be the only one to call me by it." With that he kissed her again the kiss was again caring and loving that they both were shocked in that moment.

When they broke apart Spencer stumbled back and started up the drive way they had reached her house and he had not even known it. He stood there watching her walk into the house. Quietly he took it all in white with blue trim two car garage and only four houses away from his. He took on last look at the girl's house and took his shoe less self home.


End file.
